Fast and Furious 6
Fast & Furious 6 (también conocida como Fast Six o Rápidos y Furiosos 6 en Latinoamérica) es una película de acción. Está dirigida por Justin Lin y protagonizada por Vin Diesel, Paul Walker, Michelle Rodriguez, Dwayne Johnson, Luke Evans y Jordana Brewster. Se estreno el 24 de mayo de 2013 en Estados Unidos. Sinopsis Después de su exitoso golpe en Rió, Dominic Toretto (Vin Diesel), Brian O'Conner (Paul Walker) y su equipo se han dispersado en todo el mundo: Dominic vive con Elena (Elsa Pataky), su hermana Mia (Jordana Brewster) vive con Brian y su hijo Jack en las Islas Canarias, Gisele (Gal Gadot) y Han (Sung Kang) se han trasladado a Hong Kong (China), y Roman (Tyrese Gibson) y Tej (Chris "Ludacris" Bridges) viven en el lujo. El servicio de Seguridad Diplomática (DSS),el agente Luke Hobbs (Dwayne Johnson) y su compañera Riley (Gina Carano) investigan la destrucción de un convoy militar ruso por el ex soldado de las fuerzas especiales británicas Owen Shaw (Luke Evans) y su equipo. Hobbs sigue la pista de Dominic y le convence para ayudar a acabar con Shaw después de mostrarle una foto reciente de Letty Ortiz (Michelle Rodríguez) , ex novia de Dominic, quien pensó que había muerto. Dominic reúne a su equipo y aceptan la misión a cambio de una amnistía total para los crímenes del pasado, lo que les permitirá regresar a casa, a Estados Unidos, Mia y Elena se quedan con Jack. Uno de los secuaces de Shaw lleva al equipo a la guarida de Shaw, pero resulta ser una trampa destinada a distraerlos a ellos y a la policía mientras que el equipo de Shaw realiza un atraco en otro lugar. Shaw huye en coche, detonando su escondite detrás de él y eliminando la mayor parte de la policía, dejando a Dominic, Brian, Roman, Tej, Han, Gisele, Hobbs y Riley perseguirlo. Letty llega para ayudar a Shaw, y le dispara a Dominic sin dudarlo antes de escapar. De vuelta en su sede, Hobbs le dice al equipo de Dominic que Shaw quiere robar componentes para crear un dispositivo de Sombre Nocturna que puede desactivar el poder en todo un país, sino que tiene la intención de venderlo al mejor postor. Mientras tanto, la investigación de Shaw en el equipo contrario revela la relación de Letty con Dominic, pero se reveló que sufría de amnesia. El equipo de Dominic investiga un subordinado de Shaw quien revela la conexión de Shaw a Arturo Braga, un capo de la droga encarcelado por Brian. Brian regresa a los Estados Unidos como prisionero para acceder a Braga, que revela cómo Letty sobrevivió a la explosión que se cree que la ha matado, Shaw intentó acabar con ella, pero se enteró de su amnesia y pensó que la podría utilizar en su beneficio. Ayudado por un ex aliado en el FBI, Brian es liberado de la cárcel. En Londres, Dominic desafía Letty en una competición de carreras callejeras, y después de ganarle le devuelve su collar que había guardado. Tej rastrea siguiente ataque de Shaw a una base militar de la OTAN. Su equipo asalta un convoy militar que lleva un chip para completar el dispositivo de Sombra Nocturna. El equipo de Dominic interfiere, destruye el convoy mientras Shaw, acompañado por Letty, se apodera de un tanque y comienza a destruir los coches en la carretera. Brian y Roman lograron darle la vuelta al depósito; Letty se lanza desde el tanque y Dominic arriesga su vida para salvarla de caer y morir. Shaw y sus hombres son capturados, pero él revela que él ha secuestrado a Mia. La tripulación se vio obligada a liberar a Shaw y Riley (revelando que estaba trabajando para Shaw) se va con él, Letty decide permanecer con Dom. Shaw y su tripulación tratan de escapar en un gran avión mientras está en movimiento en una pista mientras equipo de Dominic le persigue. Dominic, Letty, Brian, y Hobbs se suben a bordo de la nave; Brian rescata a Mia y se escapan con un coche. El avión intenta despegar pero se mantiene presionado por el exceso de peso de los coches de Han, Gisele, Roman, Tej, Brian y Mia. Gisele se sacrifica para salvar a Han de un aliado de Shaw. Letty mata Riley y tanto ella como Hobbs saltan a la seguridad, pero Dominic persigue Shaw y el chip de ordenador. Shaw cae, a través de la ventana de un coche en el enfrentamiento con Dominic, desde el avión que se estrella contra el suelo; Dom impulsa uno de los coches restantes a través del morro del avión y se reúne con su equipo, dando el chip a Hobbs para asegurar su amnistía. Al final, Dominic y su equipo regresan a los Estados Unidos. Hobbs y Elena (que ahora trabaja nuevamente con Hobbs) llegan para confirmar que todos estan limpios (sin antecedentes), Elena acepta que Dominic ha elegido a Letty en vez de a ella. El equipo de Dominic se reúne para compartir una barbacoa, Dominic pregunta a Letty que si el encuentro le parece familiar, ella responde que no, pero que se siente como en casa. En una escena post-créditos, mientras Han está siendo perseguido en Tokio, es golpeado por un coche en el lateral, el coche explota, matando a Han. El conductor del otro coche que lo vigila durante la persecución en las calles paralelas es Jason Statham, quien es el hermano mayor de Shaw, se aleja de la escena y llama a Dominic, dejándole un mensaje amenazante: "Toretto, no me conoces, pero estás a punto de conocerme..." Esta ultima escena corresponde cronológicamente al final de la tercera pelicula: "A todo gas: Tokyo Race". Jason Statham tenia la cruz de Toretto en sus manos por lo que se ve que la encontró donde se escondía su hermano despues de que éste la dejara tirada en una mesa cuando letty se lo enseña. Reparto * Vin Diesel como Dominic "Dom" Toretto * Paul Walker como Brian O'Conner * Michelle Rodríguez como Leticia "Letty" Ortiz * Dwayne Johnson como Agente Luke Hobbs * Jordana Brewster como Mia Toretto * Tyrese Gibson como Roman "Rome" Pearce * Sung Kang como Han Lue * Chris Bridges como Tej Parker * Gal Gadot como Gisele Yashar * Elsa Pataky como Agente Elena Neves * Gina Carano como Agente Riley Hicks * Shea Whigham es Agente Ben Stasiak * Luke Evans como Owen Shaw * John Ortiz es Arturo Braga * Clara Paget como "Team Shaw" Vegh * Joe Taslim como "Team Shaw" Jah * Kim Kold como "Team Shaw" Klaus * Matthew Stirling como''"Team Shaw" Oakes'' * Benjamin Davies como "Team Shaw" Adolfson * David Ajala como "Team Shaw" Ivory * Samuel M. Stewart como "Team Shaw" Denlinger * Thure Lindhardt como "Team Shaw" Firuz * Jason Statham como Ian Shaw Coches protagonistas Esta saga es un referente para los amantes del mundo del motor, por los modelos de coches que aparecen en las películas. En esta película los modelos que conducen los personajes protagonistas son: * Dodge Challenger SRT-8 '12 (Toretto) * Nissan GT-R (Brian) * Replica Ferrari FXX (Tej) * Navistar MXT (derivado del International MXT-MV) (Agente Luke Hobbs) * BMW M5 '10 (Brian, Toretto, Tej y Roman) * Jensen Interceptor '73 (Letty) * Range Rover Sport (equipo de Owen Shaw) * Ford Escort RS2000 '70 (Brian O'Conner) * Mazda RX-7 (Gisele) * Anvil Ford Mustang '69 (Roman) * Lucra Lister (Tej) * Chevrolet Camaro SS '67 * Eagle Speedster * Aston Martin DB9 (Owen Shaw) * Alfa Romeo Giulietta '10 (Brian & Mia) * Nissan GT-R by BenSopra (Brian) http://www.motorroar.com/blog/revealed-fast-and-furious-6-nissan-gt-r-r35/ * Plymouth Superbird 70 (Toreto)http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plymouth_Superbird/ * Chevrolet Camaro Z28 * Lamborghini Gallardo Superlegera Banda Sonora 1. We Own It (Fast & Furious) (2 Chainz and Wiz Khalifa) 2. Ball (T.I. Feat. Lil Wayne) 3. Con Locura (Sua Feat. Jiggy Drama) 4. HK Superstar (MC Jin Feat. Daniel Wu) 5. Failbait (deadmau5 Feat. Cypress Hill) 6. Bada Bing (Benny Banks) 7. Burst! (Bart B More Remix)(Peaches) 8. Mister (Chicken Deluxe) 9. Roll It Up (The Crystal Method) 10. Here We Go/Quasare (Hybrid Remix) (Hard Rock Sofa & Swanky Tunes) 11. Bandoleros (Don Omar Feat. Tego Calderon) 12. Rest of My Life (Ludacris Feat. Usher and David Guetta) Véase también * The Fast and the Furious * Turbo-Charged Prelude * 2 Fast 2 Furious * Fast & Furious * Fast Five * Fast Seven * The Fast and The Furious: Tokyo Drift Curiosidades Algunas escenas de la película fueron rodadas al norte de Europa y en las Islas Canarias, concretamente en las islas de (Gran Canaria) y (Tenerife). Vin Diesel Dijo: "Siempre quisimos viajar a Europa". Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de 2013 Categoría:Películas de Acción Categoría:Películas de Aventuras Categoría:Películas de Thriller Categoría:Películas de Universal Pictures Categoría:Películas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Largometrajes